


Nightmarish Recovery

by Amazingsince97



Series: Nightmare Series [3]
Category: Takers (2010)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Rape/Non-Con recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amazingsince97/pseuds/Amazingsince97
Summary: He will be fine in the end. Stronger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the long wait, I hope this makes up for it. <3 It is a little different from the others, I hope you like it though.

It takes weeks before AJ will even speak to anyone. Even his own brothers, and when he finally does speak, it's not the confident, collected AJ that they all knew so well. They stay by his side during the gruesome recovery, every screaming terror he awoke from at 3 in the morning. They made sure they were there. Jake more than the others. Not because they didn't want to be, but it was different between AJ and Jake then it was with rest of them. 

Since the incident John had taken to being a watcher over the group. They all know that he and Gordon are together but that doesn't make either of them weak in their eyes, and if John ever thought that they did think he was weak, there would be hell to pay. John would protect them all fiercely. 

They spend hours upon hours, day and night trying to find Ghost while they take turns looking over AJ. 

They're all standing in the kitchen looking at maps that are marked with where Ghost has been spotted when they hear the small patter of bare feet on the stone floors. When they turn, AJ is standing there. 

"Please. Please do not get yourselves killed. I c-", AJ choked, tears falling down his face as he begs his family not to be stupid. 

"Hey, hey it's okay. Don't get yourself all worked up alright?" Jake says as he slowly runs his hands up AJ's arms to comfort him. AJ immediately falls into Jake's arms, head falling into Jake's chest, sobbing. 

"Hey, Ivy League we aren't gonna get ourselves hurt okay? We're gonna be just fine," Gordon says in his sweet tone that he usually only uses for John. Gordon can see how upset John is and that upsets Gordon. John was always close to AJ, looked over him and gave him advice and before Gordon knew it AJ was a regular visitor on their home and suddenly Gordon wouldn't know what to do with his life if AJ wasn't in it. Like a son. 

Jake picked the crying young man up and carried him back to the room that they've been sharing and closed the door. 

"We'll finish this tomorrow gents," Gordon says and Jesse gives a quick nod before walking up the stairs. 

*** 

The lights from the highway on the drive home are flashing off John's face beautifully. Gordon never was shy about admitting what a catch his lover was. Flawless skin, great check bones, beautiful blue eyes and that body, Gordon could go on for hours.

Gordon grips John's thigh and gives it a light squeeze, "everything is going to be okay, you know that right?" 

"I'm trying to tell myself that it will be but I can't even believe myself G," the blonde says, continuing to look out the window. 

"It will be, AJ is strong. I know you still see him as the little boy that Jake introduced us to but that's not him anymore he's grown into a strong young man and this," Gordon ran his large fingers down John's cheek feeling the tears that he couldn't see,"this will not break him." 

When they get home Gordon spreads his lover out on their bed and kisses every inch of John's beautiful body. Gordon lets himself forget everything, all of the bruises and scars that he hasn't been able to get out of his head in weeks when he's between the most gorgeous man he's ever seen's long legs. Loses himself in the brilliantly blessed out expression on his lover's face, something he had been longing to see for what seems like forever. 

He's a stunning creature, John. More fierce than a lion but soft in all the right places and he knew how to work all those soft edges and the sounds, God the sounds, John had always been very vocal. Gordon took pride in every yell, every voice cracking scream that ripped its way from John's throat. 

He loved to wrap his large hand around his lovers throat and squeeze just hard enough to turn one of those delicious screams into a shrill squeak. 

He can lose himself in this simple pleasure knowing that when the times right they'll all be okay again because AJ would get through this stronger than he was before. 

***

The little shack of an apartment he's staying in is freezing right now but Ghost can't seem to get his mind off of what AJ is doing. Where is he? Who is he with? Ghost isn't stupid, he knows he should leave, fly somewhere far away until everyone knows that it wasn't what it looked like. That AJ loved him.

He can't though. Can't make himself do it. He has to know how the boy is, make sure that he's safe.  
He loves AJ. Has since the day they met. When Jake opened the door to his home and in walked the most beautiful human he's ever laid eyes on. Ghost knew he'd never be the same again. 

 

He will protect him until the end. No matter what he has to do. 

***

It breaks Jake's heart. Seeing his best friend like this. Lilly has been a blessing, helping take care of him, she understands that while Jake does love her, AJ has a part of him that she'll never be able to have and that's more than Jake can ask of her. 

He cant get the scene out of his head. AJ spread out like he was on display, nothing but a piece of a shirt to cover him. The bruises covered almost every inch of his body, the worry in the back of Jake's mind that AJ may not wake up, ever. 

He still has that fear. That at any point during the night when Jake doesn't have his full attention on him he'll slip away, his best friend gone forever. 

What would he do without AJ? 

Jake lets everything slip his mind as he begins to fall asleep with the slender frame that's wrapped around him for comfort finally stills and falls into peace. 

He knows AJ will make it out of this. 

*** 

Gordon is thankful for the pleasant distraction from the real world. John's blonde hair stuck to his sweaty chest. He runs his fingers through the man's hair as he begins getting lost in the wonderful sight lying half on top of him. Out of the corner of Gordon's eye he catches the beginnings of finger shaped bruises on John's hip and can't help but feel sick. 

What would he do if someone ever hurt John? Yeah, John has been physically hurt before, in their line of work it's nearly impossible not to be, but like AJ? Gordon feels selfish, thinking about how HE would handle a situation like that. How would John handle it? How could AJ come out okay like he knew would from something like this? 

He pulls himself back to reality before he can make himself too upset about it and continues his exploration of his lover's body. He focuses his attention to the rise and fall of the beautiful man's chest silently thanks whatever's out there for letting AJ continue to breathe too, because Gordon doesn't know what they would do without him.


End file.
